


Possession

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Old Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Possession, Temporary Amnesia, with and updated twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Syrus was just your average student at Duel Academy, but when Dartz picks him for his corporation’s “intern program” he soon discovers that this figure isn’t who he says he is.  And the two are more connected than Syrus realizes.A Yugioh/Yugioh GX crossover.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine that I’ve held onto for years. It has gone through 3 versions with the last being the only one completed. This is tge completed version, which can be found on FF, with some updates and edits.

Myths have never exactly my forte, not to say that wasn't an interesting one. I’ve never gotten into it as much as some people, but here we were. 

Jaden, a chunk of the academy, and I were in history class and the topic we were on was ancient history and myths, we ended up bringing up the conundrum that is Atlantis. A continent famed for its scientific and cultural exploits and its inevitable sinking at the hands of the sea. 

As much as I would have loved to stay attentive to the discussion, the fact that the teacher allowed us to pick our seating for that day and made it difficult. The fact that I was sitting next to a bored Jaden, was what a made it that way. I didn't even notice the sound of someone knocking on the door and entering the class. A frame just barely making it passed my line of sight without me taking notice.

"Can I help you?" Our teacher questioned, classmates finally taking notice of our guest before they became distracted with each other once more.

It was then that I studied the stranger. Curiosity taking over. He didn't appear like anything special physically. He was about average height if not a bit taller, wearing a light purple suit, and long hair that was a lighter shade of blue. The only intriguing feature was his eyes that were gold and green. While Jaden was talking my ear off, I was still curious as to why this character was here.

"Do you really not know who I am?” The stranger inquired. “Or why I am here? I know my little internship opportunity was announced. As was my arrival.”

Our teacher looked at him confused for a moment, before his face lit up at a memory.

"Ah yes, you're Dartz, the president of Paradius Incorporated.” He recalled. “And yes, we’ve promoted it for about a month now. My apologies, I forgot that you were coming in today. It feels like just yesterday that this started. And I was td you’d be here in two weeks."

I couldn't explain why, but the name Dartz struck a dull nostalgic cord, like I've heard that name before. I couldn’t place it or validate it as an actual memory, but I was having a serious case of deja vu.

"Let's just say I got through the rooster of potential candidates early,” Dartz stated, “and I have made my final decision."

"And who is the lucky candidate?"

Dartz looked through the classroom, searching for whoever this winner was. I had my doubts. I submitted an entry, sure, but considering how I wasn’t the luckiest person in the room, I had higher doubts than the others. I don't exactly have anything to write home about unlike some of my classmates. Bastion being a prime example.

"So disorganized." I barely heard the man sigh.

"Well this is one of the few days that I allow them to pick their seats. Had I know you would have been here, I would have kept them in their assigned seats."

I finally gave Jaden attention, not invested in Dartz as I originally was, as Dartz continued to look around the room. Jaden was talking about a little adventure he and Jesse had the night before. About duels they had and things they discovered. It was definitely a fun story and kept us entertained. It would have been even more enjoyable had the class not gone dead silent, interrupting our conversation. Jaden and I were curious to see what caused the silence.

Dartz was point directly at me. If I wasn't as dazed as I was, I would have reacted quicker that I did. Eyes widened and a small shocked gasp was all that could escape.

"Syrus?" Our teacher gasped, resulting in the class to go into whispered gossip. "Are you sure?"

"Indeed I am." Dartz replied. "He is exactly what I am looking for in an intern."

Shocked, I couldn't help but remain speechless.

~

I had finally finished packing. Dartz had said that, unless I was to be offered the job that this internship should only last for about a month. Housing, transportation, and previsions would be provided, and while receiving pay was off the table, Dartz would provide monetary assistance when needed.

I had just slung my bag over my shoulder when I heard the door open and close.

"How many times have I told you to knock Jaden?" I asked, turning in his direction.

To my surprise, it wasn't Jaden, but Dartz. He stood there in the doorway, eyeing me curiously.

"My apologies." Dartz responed, slowly walking towards me. "I didn't hear anything, so I thought you were done. That or I had just missed you."

He stopped in front of me, silently studying me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"It's been so long Syrus." He sighed. "The last time I saw you, you were so young and smaller. Do you still have a hard time swimming? And how about that brother of yours? Is he treating you right?"

I gave him a confused look. His statement puzzled me. As far as I could remember, I had never met the guy before, but the statements he made it sound like he knew a memory from my childhood that I barely acknowledged these days. 

He let out a sigh as he picked up my dilemma. What I didn't expect was what would happen next. Dartz grabbed me by my chin and forced me to look at him. His grip was controlling, and his demeanor eerily calm.

"Of course you wouldn't remember.” Dartz contemplated. “You were only five and you had such a terrible fever as a result of you falling into that lake while ice skating. Not to mention the after effects. Allow me to enlighten you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syrus makes the journey from Duel Academy to the Paradius building.

“I've been carefully observing your movements for a while now." Dartz proclaimed, his grip on my chin staying strong. "You can say I'm an old friend of the family. Like family."

Confused and uncomfortable, I pulled myself out of his grasp. I couldn't believe his words. Maybe it was a weird introduction. Maybe he had done some reading up on me before approving my submission and in an attempt to find a reason behind my lack of swimming experience. However, how he said it was odd as well. His voice was confident, but was wreaking of a weird sense of familiarity. Which for all intensive purposes, he shouldn't have outside of my submission. Because while it was true that I had an accident during my childhood where I had fallen into a lake and almost drown, I didn't see why he would go that deep for an internship. I wasn't comfortable thinking that it was about me. Regardless of whether or not his statement actually was.

"That's an odd confession." I shrugged, trying to sound polite. "Yes, I had a drowning incident when I was younger, but I doubt I was the only one who did that year."

I let out a nervous chuckle as he looked at me, an eyebrow raised, as though he was skeptical to my claim.

"If you say so," Dartz mused, "but that's not how I remember it."

He seemed pretty convinced, so I wasn't going to try and upset him. The last thing I wanted to do was upset the man who accepted me as his intern. Questioning my theory about reading up on me shouldn't be to problematic. It was worth a shot at least.

"Did you read up on me prior to this for the sake of having a background check?" I asked.

"Perhaps," he replied, "but I suppose we'll see soon enough." He gave a glare towards the door. "Our transport is ready to go, so if you wish to bid your friends farewell, I suggest you do so now."

~

I had finally said my farewells when I was rushed out of the school grounds. Most of my friends were pretty excited for me. They mostly wished me luck and not to forget about them while I was gone. Jaden was the most emotional, surprisingly, but he was just as encouraging.

"See you soon, right Sy?" Jaden stated.

"Of course." I replied. "It's only going to be a month."

"Let's get going." Dartz requested. "We've got a long journey ahead of us."

I glance back at Dartz, who's standing by the helicopter that brought him here. Knowing I shouldn't keep him waiting, I give Jaden a high five and made my way towards him.

"Try not to get into too much trouble." I shout back.

"Of course not." Jaden playfully yelled back. "It's me where talking about."

"That's what I mean!"

Dartz stood by the helicopter, waiting for me to get closer. He stood by the opened door and waited until I entered before entering . As we got settled, I noticed that our pilot was a tall redhead. As the craft started to take off, my anxiety started to set in. Having never been in a helicopter before, I was a little nervous to say the least. Once we were all clear, the helicopter took off.

~

After a few hours we arrived in San Francisco. The ride had been mostly silent, no weird questions like the ones he asked in my dorm room, just the occasional inquiry about how I was feeling. At that point, I found myself mentally wondering about the internship. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I couldn't help but feel both excited and ever so slightly nervous about the situation. We soon landed on the rooftop of what I assumed was Paradius. Dartz was the first off the helicopter, followed by me and then the pilot.

Dartz started to give me a bit of a tour. He showed me several different rooms that I was to become accustom to. There were a few meeting rooms, a security room, even a room filled with different cards. He had also showed me the room I'd be housed in most of the time. It was a cozy room with two widows on adjacent walls, a desk with a lamp, and a queen sized bed. It was a little strange, but Dartz stated that there are a few in the building and that some days he would stay the night as well. It would be pretty accommodating for the internship, and since he didn't have a family to get back to, he would stay here too during the internship.

The only weird rule was that he wanted to keep a close eye on me. He didn't want me leaving the building without him or one of his associates, who he had yet to introduce me to. It was a little suspicious, but Dartz told me he just wanted to make sure I was safe since I wasn't as familiar with the area as I was with Due Academy or Domino City. That was a far enough argument in my mind, but it did feel just that little bit off. Especially since Dartz said he may disappear from time to time. 

After our little tour, we ended up in the main meeting room. It was there that three people were sitting down, waiting. His associates from what I could gather. There was a tall well-built blonde, a spiky haired brunette, and the man who was driving the helicopter.

"And these are my associates." Dartz introduced. "They'll be around to help out," he turned his attention to the other three occupants, "and this is Syrus. You've had the chance to see him firsthand Alister, but I believe you three are competent enough to properly introduce yourselves."

"The names Raphael." The blonde admitted, his expression cold and unintentionally intimidating. 

"Alister." The redhead stated. "It's a pleasure."

"And I'm Valon." The brunette greeted, standing up. He took a few steps towards us. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or intrigued. But when he stopped, looking at me with a curios grin, I could tell that he wasn't trying to be threatening. "So this little guy is you're little heir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valon’s observation turns into a revelation

Valon’s statement was confusing, but it didn’t take long for alarm to set. And Dartz expression provided no comfort as it dug into him sternly. My attention bounced between the two before ultimately setting on Dartz.

"What is he talking about?" I anxiously question, taking a step back.

Dartz was stiff for a second before sighing. He faced me, his expression a little softer, but just as revealing.

"Not exactly the welcoming gift I had in mind, but I suppose you were going to find out soon enough." Dartz annoyingly sighed. "He's right, however. As brash as he stated it."

The declaration was troubling. So much so that I wanted to run.

_The sight of a snow drenched yard came back to me. Before me, a scene with myself and Zane when I was five, as well as our old neighbor's kids. We were playing, edging closer to the pool. Zane would run inside really quick to use the bathroom, leaving me with the neighbor kids, which was never really a problem. Except this particular day._

_I got to the pool deck, giving my self something to observe while waiting for Zane. I don't know what they were planning, but the next thing I knew I was pushed, forced onto the pool. Only for the ice to crack and for me to fall in. I would later find out that they just meant to startle me. As I started to sink, I went into a panic, and with little to no swimming experience it was frightening to say the least. Breathing wasn't much of an option during this panic and I blacked out._

_When I came to, I felt miserable. My head was throbbing and my body felt like it was burning. I didn't want to move because of the pain and was bed bound. I was stuck in bed for a few days with little no change. That was when what I remembered stopped._

_But my memory kept going, continuing and diverting. Showing someone coming to visit. That someone, Dartz. My mind and site was fuzzy, but I could see his frame approach me. A hand was put on my head and then I blacked out again._

_When I got another visual, he was threatening to take me away from my mother. He was babbling on about destiny and heirs and how she owed him for saving my life. My mother was livid, yelling him at him while Zane was standing in front of me like a shield. Dartz made a move to try and grab me, when my mom threatened to call the cops. In retaliation, he seemed to shrink back before tapping my forehead and causing me to back out. When I came to, for the third time during this ordeal, he was gone._

_Coming back to my senses, I stumble backwards. I bump into a chair behind me, tripping, only for my arm to be grabbed and for Dartz to get my balance back. I tried to process what I had witnessed. Memories of my childhood different from how I remember them. Were the additions real? Were they implanted? Or were they actually real?_

__

__

"Get away." I demanded as I pulled my arm from his grip. "Leave me alone."

He ignored my request, tightening his grip. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, his grip getting painfully stronger with each passing second, but he held his ground. The only thing keeping my mind off of it was the revelation of the memories.

"What's wrong with you?" I hissed. "You kidnapped me because you failed to years ago."

"Kidnapped you?" Dartz repeated with a laugh. "No. I simply wished to retrieve my heir. Leaving you behind that day was awful, especially since you and your family disappeared not too long after that."

There was a moment of silence as I tried to think of what to respond with next. My thoughts were clearly focused on the memories and the botched internship.

"So this internship was nothing more than a ruse to lure me out?"

"How else was I supposed to find you? Your family moved and I lost track of you whereabouts. I knew you had to be in school by now, it was just a matter of finding the right one."

His words were starting to sink in along with the memory. An eerie and frightening feeling started to set in.

"I don't want to be here." I relayed.

"I don't care." Dartz argued. "You don't have a say in the matter. Your destiny has been set years before you were even born. You are of my lineage, and I will preserve what is rightfully mine in my new world whether you like it or not."

I could wanted to continue our debate, but I could tell he was starting to get angry. Deep down I knew that I shouldn't try to push anymore buttons, or it could get violent really fast. He shoved me in Raphael's direction.

"Take him to his accommodations." Dartz ordered. "I expect you'll treat him with care."

Raphael nodded, grabbing my arm. He starts to take me out of the room when I hear Dartz utter one more thing.

"You will see things my way Syrus." Dartz admitted. "Whether you like it or not."


End file.
